4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Becoming
| image = Becoming.jpg | caption = | season = One | number = 104 | airdate = 25 Jul 2004 | writer = Craig Sweeny | director = David Straiton | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Diana watches The Barbara Yates Show. Jordan Collier, a member of the 4400 is a guest. He claims he wants to put a human face on the 4400. Diana opens the newspaper and the headline states the "Friday Harbor Killer" has returned after 21 years. The agents discuss the murder of Theresa Baron. Tom states that Oliver Knox, a 4400, left 21 years ago and came back three weeks ago, around the time the body showed up. Diana and Tom meet Sheriff Conrad at Friday Harbor to discuss connecting Knox with the crime. But, Theresa Baron was born after his abduction. Shawn goes to the site where he returned, Mt. Ranier, and finds many 4400s there. Jordan Collier arrives and says he wants to organize the 4400, as the world seems to want to revolt against them. He tells them to meet him at his place on Thursday. Tom and Diana accompany the Sheriff into the woods. Diana finds a fingerprint on a leaf, giving the agents a lead. The prints are of Philip Lopez, a convicted rapist who served 18 years. They go to his house and find his body hanging from the stairwell. His suicide note gave a confession of killing all nine women. The reason for the lapse of time between the 8th and the 9th victim is due to his prison sentence. The next day, Knox takes pictures of a young woman in a video store. He goes into a bar across the street and chats with Felicia, the bartender, before talking to a man, Charlie Staley. He shows him the photo and states he wants to say something about her. Richard wants Lily to see a doctor. She doubts they will listen to her claim that she knows what her baby's thinking and that it might be an alien. She doesn't want to be quarantined again. Staley walks down the street, his white shirt covered in blood and he hears Knox's voice in his head. Tom and Diana are behind a two-way mirror as they watch Staley confess to killing the video clerk and the other nine. Staley was only five years old when the first murder occurred. And Philip Lopez was left-handed, but the Friday Harbor killer was right-handed. At Collier's home, members of the 4400 meet, wearing badges with their name and year of abduction. Shawn talks to Collier about his abilities, but Collier cuts him off, saying he "can't hear the specifics right now" because he needs to be able to deny "what I need to". Collier leaves Shawn and finds Lily in the garden. Lily's light-headed and sits down as Richard gives her water. She tells Collier she came back pregnant. He recommends that they don’t mention this to their counselor. Collier offers Richard a job in the security department of his foundation for the 4400. He accepts. Tom and Diana return to Friday Harbor after another letter arrives from the killer. It gives info that only the killer would know. But they can't arrest Knox until they can link him to the crimes. Knox drives into a garage and gives a picture of Felicia to Aaron Mitchell, a worker at the garage. In a flashback, Shawn remembers what happened that night. Bright tentacles cover Kyle's head as he screams. Shawn pushes Kyle away and is grabbed instead. The next morning, Felicia runs in the woods and Mitchell stops her. He asks for her help in finding his dog. She tries to move past him, but he stops her. As she screams and tries to get away, the man grabs a knife. Tom and Sheriff Conrad appear with guns drawn. Mitchell is interviewed by Tom. He shows a picture of Mitchell and Knox at the garage. He asks what Knox told him. Mitchell is silent. Tom leaves him with while he leaves with Diana. At Knox's house, they enter the through the back entrance and see the place full of lit candles. On the wall, written in blood is "Felicia Must Die." Felicia enters her house. Knox stands behind her and she runs into a room, slams the door, but he is able to enter the room via another door. She smashes his head with a vase and runs out to the balcony. Police cars arrive. He grabs her throat and has a knife in his hand. Tom, Diana and Conrad order him to drop the weapon and let her go. Tom and Diana speak with Marco in the theory room. The Agents worry that whoever abducted the 4400 might not be as kind as they thought, if they returned a serial killer with enhanced powers. Marco seeks a bigger picture as Bailey killed Kensington, causing the collapse of Kensington's company. Carl Morrissey's death spurred his neighbors to clean up the park. He thinks there is a ripple effect. Tom arrives at the hospital to find Shawn in Kyle's room. Shawn moves away from the bed and Kyle can be seen, sitting up, awake. Tom is stunned and Kyle asks how long has he been asleep. Episode 3 Cast * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Laura Allen as Lily Moore * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell * Brooke Nevin as Nikki Hudson * Peter Coyote as Dennis Ryland * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Lee Tergesen as Oliver Knox * Conchita Campbell as Maia Rutledge * Lori Ann Triolo as Linda Baldwin * Peter LaCroix as Sheriff Jim Conrad * Helen Shaver as Barbara Yates * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Miranda Frigon as Felicia * Preston Cook as Aaron Mitchell * Stanley Katz as Charlie Staley * Shaine Jones as Cop * Andrew McIlroy as Gibson * Bill Dow as Terry Bennett * Christine Anton as Woman at Lake * Muriel Kauffman as Mrs. Benke * Claudine Grant as Newscaster * Amanda MacKay as Theresa Baron ~ Back to Season One ~ Category:Season One Episodes